


Maid for the day

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Saeyoung decides that Saeran needs a day off so he decides to help his brother the best way he knows how. Put on a maid dress and be his maid for the dayDISCLAIMER: I do not condone incest in real life. This piece is meant to be purely fictional.





	Maid for the day

Saeran thought that this day, this morning, was going to be normal like any other. However, he was soon proven wrong when Saeyoung entered his room, a maid dress on, a long red wig too and a plate of food in hand. Great. Now his sleep was interrupted and he had to deal with whatever the fuck it was Saeyoung was up to this time. Saeran was ready to shove his idiot brother out of his room and slam the door in his face.

"Good morning, Saeran~" Saeyong greeted, a bright smile on his face as he stood in the doorway. "Or would you prefer I call you master for today?" He added with a slight tilt of his head and a mischievous smile on his lips. Saeran was speechless for a moment. What the fuck? Saeyoung even had makeup on. Red lipstick and a small amount of blush on his cheeks.  
" _Today_...? You plan to wear that _all day_?" He asked, sleepiness in his voice as he sat up and rubbed over his eyes. Why was he even surprised? His brother often wore dresses for missions. Why was this any different? Saeran sighed. Saeyoung and his weird ass hobbies.

Saeyoung decided to go all the way with the role he was currently acting out. It wasn't any fun if he did a half assed job.  
"Yes, master~" Saeyoung responded with a nod as he made his way over to his brother's bed. The skirt part of the maid dress bounced with each of Saeyoung's steps, Saeran found himself mesmerised by it. "I wanted to be able to give you a day where you don't have to do anything at all. If you want something done just ask your lovely maid to do it for you!" 

Lovely maid...? Today was the day that Saeyoung finally lost it.  
"I don't want you as my maid, idiot. Just take the dress off and go away," Saeran grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Oh well..." Saeyoung sighed a bit too dramatically. "I guess these pancakes and _ice cream_ will just have to go in the bin..." 

Now Saeyoung had his brother's attention. Saeran would never turn down ice cream... Even if it was being offered to him by his brother in a maid dress...

"Don't..." Saeran mumbled, "Give it to me. I'll eat it." His gaze was averted away from Saeyoung as he heald his hands out and waited for the plate to be placed on them. Saeyoung had a stupid grin on his face as he placed the plate down on Saeran's hands.  
"There you go, master," he hummed. "Oh and-" He produced a knife and fork from a pocket from the apron on the front of the dress he was wearing. He held them up for his brother to take "-Cutlery."

"Thanks," Saeran mumbled quietly as he placed the plate onto his lap and took the cutlery. Saeyoung was watching Saeran eat as he held his breath. He very rarely cooked, Vanderwood did most of the cooking, so he wasn't sure if the pancakes he made would be any good. He hoped they were at least edible. 

Saeran noticed how intensely his brother was looking at him and he grumbled, "Stop staring at me like that." It was weird. This situation was weird. _Saeyoung_ was weird.  
"Please excuse me, master," Saeyoung quickly replied with a small bow. "I just wanted to know if you liked your breakfast. I made it myself, well I didn't make the ice cream but you understand what I'm saying."  
"... It's okay," Saeran mumbled as he ate. Saeran had to admit that he was shocked at his brother's sudden improvement with his cooking. Maybe he got Vanderwood to teach him how to do it.  
"I'll take that as a compliment then~" Saeyoung cooed since that was probably going to be the best he gets compliment wise from his brother. "I'm glad you like the food, master. I'll be cooking for you allllllll day."  
"Great..." Saeran muttered under his breath as if he was going to dislike this whole ordeal. Who knows? Maybe he'll end up enjoying it more than he thinks he will.


End file.
